


How To: Deal With A Heartbreaker | Jeon Heejin

by swweetcrazylove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Choerry - Freeform, College, Gowon, Haseul - Freeform, Heejin - Freeform, Mark - Freeform, Yeojin - Freeform, Yves - Freeform, chuu, gxg, hyunjin, jinsoul - Freeform, kim lip - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, olivia hye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swweetcrazylove/pseuds/swweetcrazylove
Summary: College was supposed to be where you can go to get away from your home, and old life. A fresh start. Making new friends, and enemies along the way. All your hopes quickly get ruined when you are roomed with the Jeon Heejin, the heartbreaker of the school. Get ready for a wild ride in, How To: Deal With A Heartbreaker
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ah college, finally being able to get away from home and just about everything in general. Minus exams and drama that it leads into. But oh well. 

Getting out of the cab, you stood in front of the large college. The car drove off as you held onto your one(1) suitcase, your bag already on your shoulders.

"How the hell am I supposed to find my dorm?" You muttered to yourself.

"New student I'm assuming?" A male's voice said from behind you, making you jump. 

You turned around to see a tall boy with black hair. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled. "I'm Soonyoung, but you can call me Hoshi." He bowed. 

"Y/n." You bowed back. "And uhm, yes, I'm new." 

"I figured." He nodded, "From the bag. And the cab, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "Do you need help getting around?"

"That would be helpful." You nodded with a smile. 

Hoshi smiled back, "Okay, we should head to the office first then. Get your schedule and dorm key." He said and took your suitcase. 

"Oh I can carry that." You said as he took the suitcase.

"No, No. I insist. Besides, it's kinda heavy." Hoshi chuckled.

"Fine." You chuckled as well.

"Okay, let's head to the office first." Hoshi said and started to walk, you quickly following behind him.

Once you both got to the office he went to the lady at the front desk, "Hi! I need the schedule for." Hoshi turned to you, "what's your surname?"

"Park." You answered.

Hoshi nodded and looked back at the lady. "Park Y/n."

The front lady nodded and handed him a key and paper, he turned around and smiled, "Got your schedule and your dorm key."

"Thank you." You smiled at him.

"Of course." Hoshi nodded, looking at the key. "Okay we need to find room, 224." 

You nodded and walked to where a elevator was, assuming it would be on the second floor. Hoshi pressed the button as you both walked in as he pressed the 2.

You tapped your foot as you looked at the wall, "So, is this school nice?" 

"I guess. I mean the classes are quite easy, though you have to find good people. It's mixed between good and bad." Hoshi shrugged.

"What are the bad people like?" You asked.

"They will make your life a living hell." Hoshi answered.

You blinked a few times before nodding as the elevator doors opened, Hoshi started walking down the hall as you followed.

Walking down the long hallway you noticed some people looking at you both, you subconsciously hid behind Hoshi since he was tall enough.

Suddenly Hoshi stopped as you ran into his back, "Ow."

Hoshi turned around and chuckled, "Are you okay?"

"Great." You said sarcastically. 

"Well this is your room." Hoshi gestured to the door in front of him.

"Cool." You nodded, taking the key and opening the door. 

You walked in to see a girls sitting on one(1) bed on her phone when she looked at you. It was like your world completely froze.

"Uh oh." Hoshi said behind you. "You're with her." His voice sounded like venom as he glared the girl.

The girl stood up and walked to you, "Well hello. I'm Heejin, Jeon Heejin."

"And I was about to tell her about you." Hoshi said.

You looked at him with confusion before looking at her. "You two(2) know each other?"

"I guess you could say that." Heejin winked.

"Oh don't start it already, Jeon." Hoshi spat.

"Start what, Kwon? You got a problem?" Heejin crossed her arms.

"She literally just got here and you're flirting?" Hoshi asked. 

"I was literally talking to her. Calm your dick, Kwon." Heejin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Hoshi rolled his eyes and looked at you, "Put your bags down and meet me outside of the building."

"Uh okay." You nodded as he walked away. 

"Finally." Heejin groaned, "I thought that would take forever."

You picked up your bag and walked to the other bed, placing it on the bed and slinging your backpack off your shoulder.

"So, what's your name girlie?" Heejin asked as she sat on her bed, crossing her legs and resting her chin on the palm of her head.

"Y/n. Park Y/n." You looked at her for a split second before back at your bags.

"How did Kwon, find you?" She asked.

"He asked if I needed help getting around. Because I'm new and all." You replied.

"New? Well I guess that makes sense why I had a lecture this morning." She chuckled lightly. "Where you from?"

"Uhm, Busan." You answered. 

"Ah, Busan is a beautiful place." Heejin nodded.

"Yeah." You said, turning around to face her only to be met with her face inches from yours.

"Uh, what are you doing?" You asked.

"Nothing." Heejin answered.

"It looks kinda like something." You said.

"Mm." Heejin hummed, backing away. "Well, you should probably get to Kwon, have him talk shit about me."

You titled your head to the side but nodded, leaving the room and going to the front of the building.

TWO HOURS LATER

"That makes no sense!" You exclaimed, taking a sip of your coffee while looking at Hoshi.

"I told you so. No one understands it." Hoshi shrugged.

"So I have to room with her? How long is it usually?" You asked him.

"Well it depends really. Either all years of college, if both roommates are cool with it. Or just a year if both roommates send a complaint." Hoshi explained.

"I have to deal with her for a year?" You groaned, slouching in your chair.

"Yup." Hoshi nodded. 

"Great. I'm rooming with a heartbreaker." You mumbled. 

"Basically, though, if you want to get away from her. I suggest you make some friends in your classes that I'm not in with you. Because you can stay at a friend's dorm if you need to." Hoshi told you. 

"Might as well do that every day, then." You sat up again.

"But." Hoshi stopped you, "They suggest you stay in the same dorm with your roomate for a week so that, ya know, you can make a complaint or not."

You groaned again and slouched down, "You are ruining all my chances to get away."

"I'm not ruining your chances, the school is." Hoshi chuckled.

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes. 

Hoshi chuckled and checked his phone, "It's a hour til lights out, we should probably get back to the dorms."

"Ughhhhh!" You groaned loudly. 

"Oh calm down, take my number and call me if you need to." Hoshi handed you a piece of paper with his number on it. 

"I'll make sure to do so." You nodded, standing up. 

"Get back safely." Hoshi stood up and hugged you.

You were a little shocked by his sudden movement but hugged back, "I will."

Hoshi pulled away and smiled, "Good." He ruffled your hair slightly. 

You rolled your eyes and started to walk back to the dorms and to your room with the devil, I mean Heejin. 

Five minutes later you got back to the dorms, grabbing your key and unlocking the door to see Heejin and some dark haired girl making out. 

"Oh my god, really?!" You exclaimed, covering your face with your hands. 

"Sorry, didn't know you would be back." Heejin said. 

You pulled your hands away from your face and shot her a small glare, "Whatever." 

Heejin sighed and said something to the girl next to her quietly, before having the girl leave. 

Once the girl left you closed the door, throwing your key on the random shelf on your side that was already there. "Next time, tell me you're having a girl over and doing. That." You told Heejin.

"Doubt I'll even remember." Heejin chuckled. 

"Great." You muttered, sitting on your bed and taking your shoes off, throwing them next to you. 

"So." Heejin sat up, "What are you studying here?"

"Animation." You answered simply. 

"Ah, my friend Yerim is in animation, you two(2) probably have the same class." Heejin nodded. 

"Cool." You nodded slightly, not in the mood to talk really. 

You laid on your bed and stared at the ceiling. 

"Lemme guess, Kwon talked his mouth off about me?" Heejin asked. 

You turned your head towards her and shrugged, "A little bit."

"Ooh, what did he say?" Heejin asked, somehow intrigued. 

"A lot, you being a heartbreaker to what you're studying here." You shrugged. 

"Heartbreaker? Not surprised on that one(1)." Heejin chuckled. 

God her chuckle was both hot and cute at the same time. Wait What?? Get out of your head, Y/n. 

"Yeah, he said you have dated or at least hooked up with every girl on campus plus one(1) of your friends. Then you break they're hearts like that." You snapped your fingers. "Then you don't talk to them ever again, except your friend of course."

"Gee is that it?" Heejin asked. 

"Nope, didn't really pay attention honestly." You shrugged your shoulders again. 

"I could tell, since it wasn't just one(1) of my friends." Heejin said. 

"You hooked up with more of your friends?" You asked. 

"It was only three(3)." Heejin answered. 

"Out of how many?" You questioned. 

"Eleven(11)." Heejin replied. 

"Oh wow." You chuckled. 

"Got something else to say, babygirl?" Heejin raised a eyebrow. 

"Don't call me that." You sat up and faced her. 

"Why not, babygirl?" Heejin smirked. 

"Because I won't let a player call me that and try and be all sweet, then break me." You told her. 

"Hmm, and what if I don't stop?" Heejin got up and walked towards you, "What will you do then?"

"Anything that makes you shut it up." You said, not thinking about what you said. 

"Anything eh?" Heejin smirked at you, moving your hair behind your ear. "You shouldn't have said anything, babygirl." 

"Don't call me that I said." You gently swatted her hand away from you. 

"Hey, you said you'll do anything that makes me stop." Heejin shrugged. 

"Oh shut it." You hissed. 

"It doesn't work like that." Heejin chuckled. 

You muttered under your breath and stood up, looking at Heejin. "Shut. Up."

"You said you would do anything." Heejin said. 

"I don't care what I said." You rolled your eyes. 

"You should, babygirl." Heejin smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." You glared at the girl in front of you.

"We both know I won't." Heejin chuckled. 

"Fuck you." You spat. 

"Take me out to dinner first." Heejin smiled. 

"You wish." You mumbled. 

"Maybe I do, you're kinda cute." Heejin winked. 

You fake gagged, "Course you do, You want to with everyone."

"Maybe it's just you." Heejin took a step closer to you, your faces barely a inch apart. 

"You wish, Jeon." You hissed, "Your tricks won't work on me."

"We'll see about that." Heejin smirked, winking at you before walking out the room, closing the door. 

You let out a sigh of relief and fell back on your bed, grabbing your phone. Pulling open messages to made a new contact. 

To: Hoshi

I got the devil out of the dorm, somehow

From: Hoshi

Well hello to you as well, Y/n, and good job. It won't last long though

To: Hoshi

I figured that

From: Hoshi

Yeah, she probably went to Hyunjin's dorm

To: Hoshi

No clue who that is, but cool. I'm going to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow?

From: Hoshi

Yup 

To: Hoshi

Ok, night

From: Hoshi

Night


	2. Chapter 2

Let me tell you something, waking up to your phone going off at full volume is not something you want to deal with. Well, that's what just happened. 

You woke up to your phone going off, groaning you looked at it, answering it. 

"Hello?" You asked groggily. 

"Y/n! Get yo ass outta bed before I barge in there!" Hoshi exclaimed. 

"Why are you yelling? And why?" You questioned. 

"You have classes in like, twenty(20) minutes." Hoshi answered.

Your eyes widened as you checked the time, groaning you threw your phone on the floor, "Come in, Hoshi!"

Hoshi walked in and looked at you, "Lemme guess, I woke you up?"

"Yep." You nodded, standing up and stretching. "Why were you in front of my dorm?"

"To make sure you didn't die from the devil." Hoshi shrugged. 

"Oh I almost did, trust me." You said, looking at your outfit and shrugging before putting your slid on shoes on. 

"Why did she leave last night?" Hoshi asked. 

"I probably pissed her off, dunno." You shrugged, grabbing your bag and shoving random books and notebooks in it. 

"How the hell do you do that?" Hoshi chuckled. 

"No clue." You said, "Shall we go now?" 

"Yeah." Hoshi nodded before walking out. 

You grabbed your key and followed him out before locking the door. "So what's the first class?"

"Physics." Hoshi answered. 

You groaned as you walked next to him. "I hate physics! Ever since my first year of high school."

"Well now it's coming back to haunt you." Hoshi joked. 

You glared at him as he chuckled, raising his hands in surrender, "Sorry." 

"Mhm." You hummed. 

"Luckily you only have three(3) classes a day, I have five(5)." Hoshi said.

"Why do you have five(5) classes?" You asked. 

"Because I'm a sophomore." Hoshi answered. 

"Oh." You said, nodding. 

"Anyway, you excited for school?" Hoshi asked. 

"I guess. It's better than staying with my parents." You shrugged. 

"I think everyone says that when they go into college." Hoshi chuckled. 

"Probably, but it's true." You laughed. 

You two quickly arrived in front of the main building as Hoshi led you to where the classroom was supposed to be. 

Hoshi walked in with you following, seeing that the professor wasn't in there but only a few students. 

Looking around for a split second your attention quickly caught onto a girl with black hair

"Yah! Hoshi oppa!" 

Hoshi chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed your arm and walked towards the black haired girl. 

"You really gotta yell like that Shuhua?" Hoshi asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry." The girl smiled sheepishly. 

"Sure you are." Hoshi rolled his eyes playfully, "Anyway, Shuhua, this is Y/n, she's new here. Y/n, this is Shuhua, one of my best friends." He introduced you both. 

"Hi." You smiled at her. 

Shuhua blinked a few times as Hoshi waved his hand in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Shuhua?" 

"Hi." Shuhua said and slapped Hoshi's hand away form her face. 

You chuckled and sat next to her, Hoshi rolling his eyes as he sat next to you. 

"So, at least your first night went well. Ish." Hoshi looked at you.

You shrugged, "I guess."

"Well let's hope that the devil doesn't show up." Hoshi said. 

"Why don't you two like each other?" You asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Hoshi replied. 

"Well it seems like you both are rude to each other and trying to one up in a way. I wanted to know why." You explained.

"Oh, well uhm. It's kinda a long story." Hoshi scratched the back of his neck. 

"Well, I'm sure this class will be long." You rested your chin on your palm. 

"I'll tell you later." Hoshi told you.

You pouted lightly and nodded, "Fine." 

You took out your phone and went through Instagram before you saw a paper slide towards you. You looked at Hoshi who shrugged. You put your phone down and picked up the paper. 

Guess we're in the same class, babygirl 

Your eyes widened slightly as you looked around, seeing the familiar face of Heejin. You groaned and put your head on the table, this was gonna be a long class. 

END OF CLASS

You put all your stuff in your bag and stood up, seeing Heejin walk over to you. You mentally cursed as she smiled, "Hello again."

"Hi." You muttered. 

"What's with the long face?" Heejin asked, small smirk on her face. 

"Nothing." You replied, slinging your bag over your shoulder. 

"What do you want now, Jeon." Hoshi stood next to you. 

"Hey, calm down, Kwon. I was just talking to her." Heejin raised her hands in defense. 

"I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to you." Hoshi told her.

"And how would you know that?" Heejin raised a eyebrow, "Have you asked her?"

Both looked at you as you chuckled nervously, "Uhm. I should uh, get going. Yeah, uh, my next class is soon so uh. Bye!" You said quickly and ran out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

You got to your next class and walked inside, seeing no one in there as you let out a sigh of relief, that was not fun. You sat down at a random seat near the back and placed your bag down, putting your head on the desk and sighing. 

"You okay, there?" A voice made your head look up. 

You saw a young girl with dark hair and a sweet smile. 

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." You nodded. 

"Okay, you just seemed a little stressed or upset." 

You couldn't help but smile at her words, sitting up you shook your head, "No, just slightly annoyed, I guess." 

"Well I'm free to listen." She sat down next to you, "My name's Yerim but most call me Choerry." 

You blinked a few times and nodded, "I'm Y/n." 

"Pretty name." Yerim smiled, "So what were you annoyed with?"

"My roomate." You answered, "I'm new to the school, and area and well. We don't get along so well." 

"Ah." Yerim nodded, "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday." You replied. 

"Then how can you really be annoyed at her if you don't know her that well?" Yerim asked, titling her head to the side. 

"It's Jeon Heejin." You said simply. 

Yerim's jaw dropped as she nodded, "Okay yeah, that makes sense. She doesn't go so well with new people."

"I've noticed." You chuckled. 

"Ohhh, so you were the girl she was talking about this morning then." Yerim said. 

"She talked about me?" You raised a eyebrow. 

"A lot." Yerim giggled, "I was surprised how much she was talking about you."

"What did she say?" You asked. 

Yerim's face went red as she laughed nervously, "Well uhm she told me not to tell you, since we would be in the same class." 

"Makes sense." You shrugged. "Why does she want to talk to me so bad though?"

"Well, let's just say she's taken..a interest in you." Yerim said hesitantly. 

"Huh, that's new." You chuckled. "No one does usually." 

"Well she has." Yerim shrugged, "It's quite odd actually."

"How?" You questioned. 

"Well her ex, Hyunjin and her broke up only a couple months ago. Then you come along and she's all over you." Yerim explained. 

You blinked and nodded slowly, "Oh."

"I told you it was odd." Yerim chuckled. 

"Yeah, you weren't wrong." You nodded. 

Yerim nodded and looked at the teacher as he walked in. 

This was already going to be one(1) hell of a year. 

AFTER CLASS

You stood up and threw your bag over your shoulder before looking at Yerim, "It was nice to meet you."

"You also!" Yerim smiled, "Can we exchange numbers so we can still talk?"

"Of course." You nodded and handed her your phone as she handed hers to you. 

You handed each others phones back and smiled.

"I'll text you later!" Yerim said. 

"Got it." You nodded. 

You watched as she left the large classroom and out into the hallway. 

"I told you both of you would be in the same class." 

You jumped and turned around to find Heejin. 

"Are you stalking me or something?" You asked. 

"Nope, I originally needed to talk to Yerim, then remembered you would be here." Heejin answered. 

You nodded slightly and started to walk off before Heejin stopped you, pinning you to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" You spat. 

"Geez calm down, I wanna talk to you for a second." Heejin rolled her eyes. 

"Then don't pin me down to a wall." You replied. 

"Fine." Heejin let go of you but dragged you out of the classroom and into a closet. 

"This was not what I meant." You sighed. 

"I'm not pinning you to anything." Heejin shrugged. 

"Whatever. You have five(5) minutes to talk to me." You crossed your arms. 

"Don't trust Hoshi." Heejin told you. 

You blinked and stared at her with confusion, "Ehh?"

"I said. Don't trust Hoshi, he isn't who you think he is." Heejin repeated. 

"Why are you telling me this?" You asked. 

"Because I. Used to date him." Heejin cringed. 

Your eyes widened as your jaw dropped, "You and Hoshi? Dated?!" 

"Yeah." Heejin nodded, "I hated it also." 

"That's new." You muttered. "What are you trying to say then?" 

"I'm trying to say, don't trust him. Because I don't want him to do what he did to me." Heejin replied. 

"Which is what?" You crossed your arms. 

"Lie to me." Heejin answered. 

"You're making no sense." You sighed.

"He will lie to you, Y/n. He already has. Just. Don't trust him." Heejin told you.

"I'm not believing any of this." You groaned. 

"You will, eventually. I know you will. Maybe not right now. But you will." Heejin said. 

"Okay, okay. Fine." You sighed, giving up. 

"Thank you." Heejin smiled, "Oh! And get back to the dorm by seven(7) and put something cute on. There's a party tonight." she winked before opening the door and leaving. 

You blinked a few times before leaving as well, watching her strut down the hallway. 

"What just happened..." You muttered to yourself.

Your phone buzzed and you looked at it, having two(2) messages. One(1) from Hoshi, and one(1) from Yerim. You opened Yerim's first and looked at it. 

From: Choerry :D

Heyyy, did Heejin unnie tell you about the party tonight??

To: Choerry :D

Yeah, why?

From: Choerry :D

Yes! I'll be at your dorm at 5:30 to help you get ready! You're okay with that, right?

To: Choerry :D

It's fine lol, and okay

From: Choerry :D

Thank goodness, I was worried for a moment XD

To: Choerry :D

Don't worry about it, I'll see you later 

From: Choerry :D 

See you later!


	4. Chapter 4

You were in your dorm room while going through Instagram on your phone, bored. You hummed lightly as you played music. A knock was heard on the door as you grinned, getting up and opening the door to see a smiling Yerim. 

"I'm here!" 

"I can tell." You chuckled, opening the door more to let her in.

"I brought a outfit that you can try on." Yerim said as she closed the door.

"Okay." You shrugged and sat down.

Yerim grinned and handed you a outfit, "Go put it on!"

"Okay, okay." You nodded and walked into your bathroom. 

(You, left, Yerim, right)   
You placed down the outfit and looked at it, "Oh geez. This isn't gonna be fun."

After you put on the outfit you walked out of the bathroom and looked at Yerim. 

"You look amazing!" Yerin grinned. 

"Isn't it a bit, much though?" You asked, looking down at yourself. "Can't I just wear a shirt and jeans?"

"What?! This is your first party! You can't wear a shirt and jeans to your first party!" Yerim pouted. 

"This just isn't my style." You said, looking in the mirror. 

Yerim sighed and walked to you before shaking your shoulders. "I am trying to help you!"

"With what?" You asked

"Popularity and maybe a relationship!" Yerim replied.

"Ok stop shaking me." You put your hands over hers to stop shaking you, "why do I need either of those things?"

"You don't want those?" Yerim titled her head to the side.

"No, I mean. I do. But. I just got here." You chuckled.

"Oh, well then forget that part! You still look amazing and I still think you should wear this!" Yerim smiled.

"You won't let me leave unless I have this on will you?" You asked.

"Nope!" Yerim shook her head.

"Ugh fine." You groaned.

"Yay!" Yerim grinned. 

You laughed and grabbed your phone, "So are we heading to this thing or what?"

"Yep!" Yerim stood up and linked her arm through yours. 

20 MINUTES LATER

"Who is hosting this again?" You asked Yerim as we arrived in front of the huge house.

"Sooyoung and her girlfriend, Jiwoo." Yerim answered.

"Don't know either of them, but okay." You nodded. 

"Then I get to introduce you to them!" Yerim smiled.

"More people, yay." You mumbled.

"Don't be like that!" Yerim nudged you gently, "they're really sweet!"

"I'm sure they are." You nodded as you both walked in.

Immediately you were hit with Jay Park blasting through speakers, strong alcohol, and a bunch of people. 

"Let's go try and find the girls!" Yerim shouted over the music and grabbed your arm, moving past the people. 

You looked around as Yerim dragged you. You saw cups everywhere, people making out or dancing. 

"Yah! Jiwoo unnie!" Yerim yelled.

You looked back in front of you to have Yerim drag you towards a slightly shorter girl with light brown red ish hair. 

"Yerimmie! What took you so long to get here?" The girl you assumed Jiwoo was, said. 

"Sorry, I had to help this one with a outfit." Yerim gestured to you. "Y/n this is one of my friends, Jiwoo unnie, unnie, this is Y/n, she's new to the school." 

"Ah well hi! Welcome to the school! I'm Jiwoo, as Yerimmie just said. I'm sure you've been told about the rest of our group, which we are going to hang out with and have a good time!" Jiwoo smiled. 

"Thanks." You smiled, not knowing really what to say. 

"Do you know where the rest are?" Yerim asked.

"Uhhh, not really. We're kinda scattered right now." Jiwoo giggled. "I think most are in the backyard though. If not, I'll meet you out there once I find Sooyoung." 

"Okay!" Yerim nodded and faced you, "Wanna head to the backyard?"

"Sure." You shrugged.

Yerim smiled and grabbed your hand before once again pushing through people. Opening a sliding door there was more people outside where the pool was. 

"Great! They are here!" Yerim grinned at you before walking to the group of girls that were sitting by a small bonfire.

"Yerim! Took you long enough to get here!" A blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." Yerim waved her hand, "This is Y/n as you probably know, Y/n, these are my friends and I'm too lazy to give all names right now."

You chuckled slightly and nodded. 

"Oh so you were the one(1) Heejin was talking about." The blonde chuckled. 

You nodded slightly, "That's me, I guess."

"Well I'm Jinsoul, and the others are Jungeun, Hyunjin, Haseul, Yeojin who shouldn't be at this party but whatever, Vivi unnie, Sooyoung unnie is somewhere inside, Jiwoo is also inside, Chaewon, and Hyejoo." Jinsoul pointed to everyone.

You nodded and waved slightly, "big group you got."

"Everyone says that." Yerim chuckled and sat down next to Jinsoul. 

Heejin looked up from her phone and smirked seeing you, "Ah the princess has arrived."

You rolled your eyes and sat down in the only spot left which was next to Heejin. 

"I knew Yerim would pick a good outfit." Heejin chuckled and put her phone in her pocket.

"She forced me to wear it." You snickered.

"I did not!" Yerim exclaimed.

"You said you wouldn't let me leave if I didn't wear this." You replied. 

"But you look good!" Yerim pouted.

You chuckled and crossed your legs, "Okay maybe I can't deny that."

"I honestly didn't think you would show up." Heejin said.

"What makes you think that?" You asked.

"You don't seem to like me that much." Heejin shrugged.

"I don't even know you that well." You retorted.

"Still." Heejin said as she grabbed a can from the ground and handed it to you, "Hope this ain't your first time drinking."

"Definitely not." You took the can and opened it. "My highschool life was all this."

"Good to know you've had some experience." Heejin chuckled. 

"You can't say anything, Heejin. Remember when you first got drunk a couple years ago?" Haseul grinned at the younger girl.

"I don't remember it exactly, no." Heejin shook her head quickly and took a sip from the can in her hands.

"You were so damn drunk at that party, you thought you could fly so you jumped around and then you passed out on the kitchen floor." Hyunjin laughed.

Heejin turned bright red and forced a laugh, "Fun."

You chuckled and took a sip from the can you had, the taste being both bad and good at the same time. 

"Anyway." Haseul laughed before looking at you, "Why don't you tell us some things about yourself, Y/n?"

Everyone's eyes landed on you as you shrugged, "Depends on what you wanna know."

They all looked at each other before back at you,

"Do you like girls?"


	5. Chapter 5

You blinked a few times at their question that they all said, in unison.

"Uhm, I'm bisexual so yes, but I've never actually uh, been with a girl." You stuttered out.

You could have sworn you saw Heejin smile to herself slightly but you quickly turned your attention to Jinsoul who started to speak.

"So you've been with guys then?"

"Yeah." You nodded, "I haven't had a relationship since my 3rd year of high school though, it ended pretty bad."

"Yeah, men are dicks." Jungeun said.

You let out a small laugh and nodded, "that's very true."

"What's your major?" Haseul asked.

"Animation." You answered. "I've been doing that kind of stuff since I was young so I decided to major in it."

"What music do you listen to?" Yerim said.

"Pretty much anything that's on the radio, it has to be good though." You chuckled at the end.

"You play any sports?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Well I used to play soccer(football) and basketball, currently I don't play anything." You replied.

"Bet, I could beat you at soccer." Hyunjin smiled. 

"Probably, I was goal keeper." You laughed.

"What was your position in basketball?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Small forward." You answered.

"Nice." Hyunjin nodded.

"Thanks." You smiled.

"What foods do you like?" Jinsoul asked.

"Pretty much everything." You shrugged.

"What's it like having to deal with Heejin and her annoying self?" Jungeun laughed.

"Yah! I'm not annoying!" Heejin exclaimed.

"You're kind of annoying." You chuckled.

"You weren't supposed to agree!" Heejin groaned.

"Sorry." You laughed.

Heejin pouted and leaned back in the chair, muttering under her breath.

"Ok this is boring now." Jinsoul groaned, "Can we go inside now?"

"I need another drink anyway." Heejin stood up and looked at you, "Wanna head inside?"

"Sure." You shrugged, standing up.

"We will be right back." Heejin told the girls before grabbing your hand and walking back into the house. 

The music was still blasting as Heejin dragged you inside and to the large kitchen.

"Want anything specific?" Heejin asked, going where all the drinks were.

"Uh no. I don't mind anything." You shook your head.

"You're in luck that I know a few combinations then!" Heejin smirked and started to put different drinks into a cup.

You chuckled and stood next to her, watching her mix drinks.

"Here." Heejin handed you the cup.

"Thank you." You smiled and took a sip from it. "Huh, this is actually pretty good."

"I told you I had a few combinations." Heejin smiled, pouring some drinks into another cup.

"Cheers." Heejin held up her cup slightly, "For you being here."

You rolled your eyes with a chuckle and clinked your cup with hers, "cheers." You took a swig from the cup. 

"Sorry to bother you ladies, but may I ask who this pretty girl is?" A tall boy with brown hair walked up to you both.

"Oh hi Lucas. This is Y/n, my roommate." Heejin said.

"Well hey there, I'm Lucas." He smiled at you.

"Y/n." You smiled back at him.

"I don't think I've seen you around, are you new here?" Lucas asked.

"I am, actually." You nodded.

"Ah, well welcome to the school!" Lucas smiled. "It can be hell sometimes, but it all goes well in the end."

"Thank you for that." You chuckled.

"Can I ask a question?" Lucas said.

"Go ahead." You nodded.

"Are you dating Hoshi? Because he's been talking a lot about you." Lucas asked.

Your eyes widened as you quickly shook your head, "No I am definitely not dating Hoshi. He just helped me out a bit on my first day."

"Ah okay." Lucas nodded. "I didn't know that."

"It's fine." You said.

"Do you have a boyfriend in general?" Lucas asked.

You quickly looked at Heejin who glared at Lucas before back to him. "Uhhhhhhh, no."

"Well would you maybe like to go out sometime? Get a few drinks, on me of course." Lucas said.

You opened your mouth to speak but Heejin quickly cut you off.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend but she has a girlfriend!"

You and Lucas both looked at Heejin with a confused and slightly shocked look. "Eh?"

Heejin didn't look a second glance at Lucas before grabbing the back of your neck and kissing you. 

Your eyes went wide as you felt yourself kiss back until she pulled away.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were together. My bad." Lucas said quickly. "I hope we can be friends though, Y/n." He added before walking away.

Heejin muttered under her breath and took a sip from her drink while you were just frozen.

You just got kissed by the heartbreaker.


	6. Chapter 6

You stared at the wall in front of you still in slight shock of what the hell just happened.

Heejin looked at you for a second and waved her hand in front of your face, "You okay?"

"Mhm." You hummed with a nod.

"Sorry about ya know, uh, kissing you." Heejin chuckled nervously. 

"No uh it's fine." You shook your head.

"Oh good." Heejin smiled, "wanna dance?"

"What?" You asked.

"Do you want to dance? It would be bad if you didn't dance at a party." Heejin chuckled.

"Oh, then sure. But quick warning, I don't really dance." You said.

"Everyone can dance." Heejin grabbed your hand and walked towards where everyone else was dancing.

"That is a complete lie." You replied. 

"Not in my book." Heejin faced you and smiled. "It isn't even that hard."

"It's harder than it looks." You retorted. 

"Which isn't by much." Heejin replied. 

"Fine." You gave in, rolling your eyes at the shorter girl. 

Heejin grinned and stopped in the middle of where everyone was dancing. "At least they chose good music." 

"Can't deny that one(1). I love Jay Park." You chuckled lightly with a nod, taking a sip from your drink. 

"Which means, you should be able to dance to it." Heejin grinned. 

"You won't give up will you?" You asked. 

"I don't give up on a lot of things." Heejin chuckled. 

"So that's a no." You nodded, "Got it." 

"Come on, please?! It's so boring if you don't dance! Plus, we are in the middle of everyone." Heejin begged. 

"What, does the popular girl not want to get embarrassed?" You teased. 

"I never said that!" Heejin argued. 

"You made it seem like it, though." You laughed, slightly starting to move to the new song that started to play. 

"Well that's not what I meant." Heejin pouted. 

"Sorry." You raised your hands in surrender. "But hey, at least I'm dancing now." You added. 

"You indeed are." Heejin's face turned into a smile. "Only took a couple tries. 

"Because I didn't want to." You shrugged. 

"Doesn't matter now." Heejin grinned. 

You rolled your eyes playfully and nodded, "I guess." 

"Oh come on, you know I'm right." Heejin gently nudged you. 

"I didn't say you weren't." You chuckled. 

"You also never said I was." Heejin smiled. 

"Jeez you're annoying." You shook your head playfully. 

"Yah! I'm not annoying!" Heejin pouted. 

"It was a joke." You laughed, pulling the girl closer to you. "If we're gonna be roommates, you should get used to it."

"I guess that's true." Heejin said, looking up at you. 

You stared at her for a few seconds before being interrupted by someone pushing through you both. You rolled your eyes subtly as Heejin chuckled at your response. 

"I'm sure she's drunk." Heejin stated.

"You know her?" You asked, looking between Heejin and the girl slightly stumbling in her step away. 

"Yeah, we're pretty decent friends. Her name is Siyeon, she's pretty nice." Heejin shrugged. 

"Oh." You nodded, "Do you just know everyone here?"

"You could say that." Heejin nodded, "The girls and I are pretty well known I guess." 

"Must be nice." You hummed. 

"Not really, everyone wants to talk with us and it gets annoying pretty quickly." Heejin replied. 

"Everyone?" You asked. 

"Basically everyone, girls, guys, anyone really." Heejin nodded. 

"Seems annoying." You nodded. 

"It is." Heejin said, "Especially when there's someone trying to hit on you every second." She rolled her eyes. 

"Can't relate to that one." You chuckled. 

"Until you got here." Heejin shrugged. 

"What do you mean?" You asked. 

"Well Lucas hit on you, Hoshi lowkey is he just can't flirt to save his life, I've seen about 4 different guys eye you down and talk to their friends, and me." Heejin answered. 

"At least you included yourself." You mumbled, "And I don't think Hoshi is hitting on me." 

"Oh he definitely is, trust me, he flirted with me the same way." Heejin said. "Or he just wants me, away from you." 

"You don't seem to be that bad now that I've well, spoken to you." You shrugged. 

"Aww the princess is getting to like me." Heejin grinned. 

"And there you go again." You sighed. 

"Sorry." Heejin chuckled, "It's kinda fun to get you annoyed." 

"I'm sure it is." You rolled your eyes. 

"Aw come on don't be mad at me!" Heejin pouted. 

"I didn't say I was." You said. 

"You're acting like it, though." Heejin frowned. 

"Maybe, maybe not." You shrugged. 

"You're mean." Heejin crossed her arms. 

"Better get used to it, then." You chuckled. 

"Yah! Jeon and Y/n!"

You and Heejin turned your heads to see Hoshi walking up to you both. 

"Oh christ." Heejin groaned. "What the hell do you want now?" She asked him once he got to you both. 

"Oh nothing, just wanted to ask why everyone is talking about you." Hoshi pointed to Heejin, "kissing her." He pointed to you. 

"And why do you care?" Heejin asked. 

"Because you shouldn't be hanging with Y/n in the first place, none of the girls either." Hoshi answered. 

"Oh come on we aren't that bad." Heejin groaned. "Yerim even helped her get ready." 

"Doesn't mean you aren't good for her." Hoshi said. 

"Look, Kwon. You don't control her, and neither do I. She can do whatever the hell she wants. So shut up." Heejin told him. 

You sighed as the two kept arguing as you felt someone tap your shoulder, you turned your head to see Lucas, "follow me for a second." 

You hesitated before nodding and following Lucas to the front of the house and outside, sitting on the porch chairs. 

"Thank you for getting me out of that." You said to Lucas. 

"No problem, I could tell it was going to happen the moment Hoshi walked in." Lucas nodded. 

"Yeah, it's been happening almost every moment I'm with Heejin." You sighed. 

"Yeah, they absolutely despise each other." Lucas chuckled. 

"I don't even understand why." You muttered. 

"Basically they used to date, this is where it gets dramatic. Heejin found out Hoshi was only dating her because it was a bet from his friends. Which resulted in her breaking up with him, then she became really distant to everyone except the girls. And she became the heartbreaker of the school." Lucas explained.

Your mouth fell agape as you stared at him

"Yeah, that's why. I'm assuming neither of them told you." Lucas said. 

You nodded subtly, "Holy shit." 

"Yeah, that's why their always fighting." Lucas added, "And now it's worse with you here." 

"Hey!" You exclaimed. 

"That's not what I meant!" Lucas said quickly. "I meant that it's worse because they both are hanging out with you and they both want you so they're fighting more." 

"I realize that, Lucas!" You groaned. 

"Hey, I might have a idea." Lucas said, making you look back at him. 

"Like what?" You asked. 

"Well a few of my friends are a couple years older than us, and single." Lucas started. 

"Oh geez I know where you're going." You groaned. 

"Let me finish." Lucas chuckled, "We can get you to 'date' one of them, then maybe Hoshi and Heejin will stop fighting each other and they can tolerate each other again." 

"So you want me to pretend and date one of your friends?" You asked. 

"Yeah pretty much." Lucas nodded. 

"Fine, tell me about a few of them then." You rested your chin on the palm of your hand. 

Lucas nodded and pulled his phone out, "Right so first is Mark, he's the same age as us."

"He's a really sweet guy and is funny, he also speaks English because he's from Canada." Lucas told you. 

"He looks nice." You nodded. 

"Next is Taeyong hyung." 

"He has a strong aura but is really just a giant teddy bear and can cook pretty well." 

"He's cute." You mumbled. 

"I know right." Lucas chuckled, "uh let's go with Ten hyung."

"He's a model for a Thai company in Bangkok where he used to live. He can dance amazingly and is super hyper." 

"I can tell why he's a model." You hummed. 

"Yeah me too." Lucas nodded, "this is Doyoung hyung."

"He doesn't really talk much at first but is super outgoing later, and a 10/10 boyfriend material."

"Why are all your friends cute?" You asked him. 

"I dunno." Lucas shrugged, "Lastly is Yuta hyung."

"He changes his hair color almost every week, really funny and is from Japan." 

"I get to choose now, right?" You asked. 

"Yep." Lucas laughed. "You choose and then I'll talk to them and you can meet them and such." 

"They're all so cute, though!" You groaned. 

"I know." Lucas laughed, "You can meet all of them if you want." 

"Please?" You asked. 

"Sure." Lucas nodded, "Let me hit them up and then you can meet them." 

"Thank you, Lucas." You smiled at him.

"No problem." Lucas nodded.

"How long do these parties usually last for?" You asked.

"It depends really. Either later than midnight or by 10." Lucas shrugged. 

"Great." You muttered. 

"Do you want to head back to your dorm? Or find Heejin to help you back?" Lucas asked. 

"Can you take me back? I don't really want to deal with a drunk Heejin right now." You said. 

"I get that." Lucas nodded, standing up. "I can drive you back." 

"Thank you." You smiled. 

"No problem." Lucas smiled back at you, "Let's go."

You nodded and followed as he walked towards his car, unlocking it and opening the passenger door for you. You smiled up at him and got in, waiting for a moment as he got in the driver side. 

"You live just in the normal dorms right?" Lucas asked as he started up the car. 

"Yeah." You nodded. 

"Got it." He nodded, starting to drive away from the house. 

You looked out the window and watched as the scenery passed by before Lucas spoke up again. 

"So uh, how did you meet Heejin?" 

"What do you mean?" You asked, looking over at him. 

"Well I mean, you two are dating right? How did you meet?" Lucas asked. 

"Oh my gosh, uh we aren't actually dating. She just kissed me and I have no clue why. I literally met her a few days ago." You explained.

"Oh, shit sorry I didn't know that." Lucas said. 

"No, it's fine. She made it seem like we were when we barely even knew each other." You reassured. 

"Well it does make more sense I guess." Lucas chuckled as he parked the car. 

"Yeah, you could say that." You nodded. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Lucas smiled at you. 

"Definitely." You smiled back, getting out of the car, "Thank you again for the ride, Lucas."

"No problem." He nodded. 

You closed the car door and watched as he started to drive again and off. You walked up towards the building and into it, going to the elevator and to the second floor. 

Once you got to the floor you went to your room and unlocked it, walking inside and closing the door. Going to your bed and laying down on it. You threw your phone down next to you and closed your eyes, hoping to get some sleep before tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up to your alarm and groaned, already feeling a massive headache from lasts nights drinks.

You opened your eyes and turned off your alarm, seeing a piece of paper, a few pills, and a water next to it.

You picked up the paper and looked at the writing on it,

I thought you could use this so I put some Advil and water out for you, I made sure to thank Lucas for taking you home when I should have.   
~Heejin <3

You subconsciously smiled at the words and grabbed the pills and took them with the water before getting up.

You quickly changed into a random outfit and grabbed your bag and phone before leaving the dorm.

15 MINUTES LATER

You got to your first class and walked inside, seeing Heejin on one side of the room and Hoshi on the other. 

You heard someone call your name as you saw Lucas, you grinned and walked over to him, sitting down.

"Hello." You smiled.

"Hi." Lucas smiled back.

"Thank you again for taking me home." You said.

"No problem, You don't have a car and Heejin was...a mess." Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, though she did give me some medicine and wrote a note." You smiled.

"Oh really?" Lucas raised a eyebrow, "What did it say?"

"Pretty much that she put out medicine for me and that she thanked you for taking me home when she should have." You answered.

"Yeah she didn't lie." Lucas nodded.

"She actually thanked you?" You asked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either." Lucas nodded with a slight chuckle. 

"Huh, I thought she was lying." You mumbled. 

"I don't blame you, she never does stuff like that." Lucas said. 

"Really? Like at all?" You asked. 

"Never in a million years." Lucas replied. 

"Great." You put your head on the desk. 

"Maybe talk to her after class, see what's up." Lucas suggested. 

"I guess, but then Hoshi is going to walk over and they'll start fighting again." You replied.

"I'll talk to Hoshi then, we'll leave while you talk to Heejin. Then you can meet up with me at lunch." Lucas said. 

"Fine." You muttered. 

"See, I'm good at ideas." Lucas grinned. 

"Good at coming up with them, let's see how they actually play out." You chuckled.

"It will work, trust me." Lucas smiled. 

"I hope you're right." You sighed. 

AFTER CLASS

The bell finally rang as Lucas smiled at you before quickly getting up and going over to Hoshi and talking to him. 

You put your stuff away and got up before going over to Heejin. 

"Ah the princess showed up to class I see." Heejin said as she looked at you. 

"Yeah." You nodded, "I wanted to thank you for the medicine and note this morning." 

Heejin's face turned a shade of pink as she looked down, picking up her bag, "Oh that, yeah no problem." 

"Though I do have a question." You said. 

Heejin looked back up at you, "Which is what?" 

"What did you mean when you said you should have taken me home?" You asked. 

"Oh uhm, just that like I shouldn't have been arguing with Hoshi and because we're roomates and uh, yeah." Heejin answered. 

"Ah." You nodded, "Well if it makes you feel better, I did have a good time." 

"That's good." Heejin nodded. "Uhm are you doing anything after classes?" 

"I don't think so." You shook your head. 

"Well if you want, uh the girls and I are heading to this like cafe bar place that they found and you can come if you want." Heejin said. 

"I'll see if I can." You replied. 

"Cool, I'll uh see you later." Heejin smiled and walked out of the classroom. 

You shook your head with a small smile and turned around to see Lucas, resulting in you letting out a small scream, "Lucas what the hell!" 

"Sorry." He laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

"Well you did." You muttered, sighing. 

"Sorry." He laughed still, "I just wanted to ask what she said."

"She just said that she shouldn't have been arguing with Hoshi and because we're roomates that she should have taken me home instead of you." You shrugged. 

"Huh, yeah that's definitely new." Lucas nodded. 

"What's new?" You asked. 

"Her saying that 'because you're roomates' she should have taken you home." He put up air quotes. 

"What the hell does that mean?" You crossed your arms. 

"I'm saying that she never uses that as a excuse, like ever." He explained. 

"I'm not understanding any of that but okay then." You sighed.

"Whatever. Come on let's go get food, I'm hungry." He grabbed your hand and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Don't drag me." You mumbled and pulled your hand away. 

"Sorry. I'm just hungry." Lucas replied. 

"I can tell." You nodded.

"Is there anything you want to eat specifically?" Lucas asked, turning his head to look at you.

"Not really." You shook your head.

"Cool, I know this restaurant downtown from here we can go to." Lucas smiled.

15 MINUTES LATER

"This place is nice." You said to Lucas as you both walked inside the restaurant.

"That's why I chose it." Lucas chuckled and went to sit at a table as you followed and sat across from him.

"How are your classes going?" Lucas asked.

"Boring, they're all boring except my actual animation class." You answered.

"Yeah, that's kinda how most of the classes are." Lucas nodded.

"I know realize that." You chuckled lightly.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded as a waiter walked up to you both.

"What can I get for you two today?" He asked.

"Just Kimchichigae with water please." You replied.

"Same." Lucas said.

"I'll get your water snd your food will be here shortly." He said and walked away.

"Anyway, most classes are really boring. What are you doing in animation right now?" Lucas asked.

"It's pretty much just basic animation 101 but I already know everything so that's kind of irritating." You shrugged.

"I get that, that's how every class is every first year of college for the most part." Lucas nodded. "But you'll get through it."

"Hopefully." You nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch, Lucas." You smiled at the taller boy. "I really liked it." 

"No problem. Thanks for coming with me, Y/n. I can be kind of boring at times." Lucas chuckled. 

"You weren't boring at all." You continued to smile. "Now I should probably get back to my room and see if Heejin still wants to go out." 

"I can drive you back if you want?" Lucas offered. 

"Sure." You shrugged. 

"Let's go, then." Lucas smiled and walked towards his car. 

You chuckled with a shake of your head and followed into his car. 

10 MINUTES LATER

After a short ten minute drive you arrived in front of the dorms.

"Thank you again, Lucas. I had a good time with you today." You smiled at him and got out of the car. 

"See ya." Lucas waved and closed the door before driving off. 

You walked into the dorm building and went to your room. 

You grabbed your key from your bag and unlocked the door and walked in to see Heejin on her bed with a guitar in her hands. 

Heejin looked up and her eyes widened, "Oh shit." She quickly pushed papers on top of each other and smiled sheepishly. 

"You play guitar?" You asked her as you closed the door and sat on your bed, looking at her. 

"Oh uhm, yeah. It's for my music major." Heejin nodded. "We have to create and produce a song so that's uhm, what I was doing." 

"Can I hear it?" You asked with a small smile. 

"Oh uhm. I'm not done with it, yet." Heejin's face went pink as she avoided eye contact. 

"Is it about someone?" You questioned.

"Yeah..." Heejin mumbled. 

"Ooh, does Heejin have a crush on somebody?!" You teased. 

"Gosh you sound like Hyunjin." Heejin chuckled. "I wouldn't say crush. But there is this girl that is very cute but we don't know each other very well." 

"Ohhhhh, well then what's she like from what you know?" You asked. 

"Well uhm, she's really sweet but can be a bitch when she wants to, but not in a bad way. She just came here so I'm trying to show her around and such. But she's really kind, I think I'm annoying her a bit, though. But I just want to help her out, ya know?" Heejin explained. 

You nodded and smiled, "Well I'm sure she's how you said she is, she kind of sounds like me not gonna lie." 

"Yeah. I guess she kind of does sound like you." Heejin muttered with a small nod. "Do you still want to hear what I have so far?" 

"Yes!" You exclaimed. 

"Okay." Heejin moved her lyric papers around again and played a few notes on the guitar before starting. 

Oh, there she goes again  
Every morning it's the same  
You walk on by my house  
I wanna call out your name  
I want to tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing  
You got me thinking what we could because  
I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true  
Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you  
This is typical of love  
Can't wait anymore, I won't wait  
I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever  
In my dreams you're with me  
We'll be everything I want us to be  
And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time  
Or is that just me and my imagination

"That's all I got." Heejin said as she put her guitar down. "I don't know what else to add for the lyrics because I have the chords all done." 

"That was really good first of all. Second, maybe for the verse do something about how you're feeling shortly then go back into the pre chorus." You suggested. 

"Huh, that's not too bad actually." Heejin nodded and wrote down some stuff on the papers in front of her. "Do you know how to play guitar?" 

"No." You shook your head, "I was never too big on instruments and such." 

"Wanna learn?" Heejin asked. 

"Sure." You shrugged. 

Heejin grinned and moved all of her papers onto the desk next to her and patted the seat next to her, "Come here, then." 

You got up off your bed and went over to sit next to her. "I may be slow and I apologize in full advance." 

"That's fine, I had to try and teach Hyunjin and Haseul unnie which went. Well, bad." Heejin chuckled and handed you the guitar. "But if you break the guitar then we are gonna have some problems." 

"Noted, don't break the guitar." You chuckled. 

"Alright, so let's start off with a few chords. I'll go from easiest to hardest, okay?" Heejin grabbed a small ukulele near her. 

"You have a ukulele also?" You asked. 

"Yes, so I can teach people like right now." Heejin nodded. "Let's start off with the A Major, this one is like, really easy. You skip the first string and put your fingers on the last ones like this." Heejin showed you what she was doing on the ukulele. 

You nodded and copied what she was doing and played the note. 

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Heejin smiled. "Starting off great. Next is the A Minor, this one is also pretty easy. So flip the way your fingers were and put your first finger up one notch higher than the rest." Heejin showed you what she was doing. 

You nodded subtly and did as she said and played the chord, letting a easy note fall loose. 

"Wow, you're a lot better than I thought at this." Heejin chuckled. "You should have taken Music this semester." 

"Maybe." You shrugged. 

"Let's try something a little harder, the G Major. This is where you have to stretch your hand and fingers a little bit." Heejin showed you what she was doing. "I'm just showing you because I don't know how to explain it." 

You nodded and attempted to copy what she was doing and played the chord, not sounding correct. 

"Oh I know what you're doing wrong." Heejin moved behind you and placed her hands over yours. "Okay so you have to put your first finger up here, the second goes a down diagonal from it. Then your third and forth finger go right beside each other." 

"Like this?" You moved your fingers to where Heejin told them to go. 

"Yeah, just make sure your fingers aren't super close so that when you play the chord." Heejin moved your hands slightly. "Doesn't rub against your fingers and make it sound different. Now play the chord." 

You nodded and played the chord, having a beautiful sound come from the guitar. 

"There, just like that." Heejin smiled at you. 

You smiled and turned your head to face her, not realizing how close your faces were as you spoke. "Thanks for teaching me, Heejin. I appreciate it." 

"It's no big deal. I like helping people." Heejin smiled back. "Also uhm can I ask something?" 

"Go ahead." You nodded. 

"I don't know if you remember or not but uhm, last night at the party. Lucas was talking to you and such and I uhm, kissed you. I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" Heejin asked. 

"Not at all." You shook your head lightly, "I was just surprised. But I will say one thing." You stopped, "You are a hella good kisser." 

Heejin smirked and you had no clue why, but it almost made you feel weak. "Wanna do it again, then?" 

"I wouldn't be complaining. Depends on if you can kiss me as good, though." You shrugged. 

"Bet I will." Heejin said and grabbed the sides of your face before pulling you into a kiss. 

Your eyes closed as you kissed back, a smile playing on your face. It definitely was as good as last night, even better without the alcohol in her breath. She had cherry lip gloss on and that just made it 10x better. 

Heejin moved the guitar and ukulele from the bed and moved her hands from your face to your hips and pulling you closer. You pulled away for a breath and smiled at her. 

"How good was that?" Heejin asked with a small smirk. 

"Way better than last night." You answered. 

"It better be." Heejin pulled you back into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up with a major headache and groaned as you tried to get up but felt someone's arms around you. You looked down to see Heejin's sleeping figure.

"What the..." Your voice trailed off quietly.

You reached over and grabbed your phone, looking at all the messages from different people. Three from Hoshi. Two from Lucas. Two from Yerim.

You rolled your eyes and put your phone back down and laying back down next to Heejin.

"Stop moving so much." Heejin mumbled.

"You're awake?" You asked.

"Now I am." Heejin answered.

"Can you let go of me then? Please." You said.

Heejin opened one of her eyes and sighed, "But you're warm."

"We have classes soon." You told her.

"Fine." Heejin sighed and unwrapped her arms around you.

"Thank you, now what happened last night? Because I have a major headache." You said.

"We got drunk as hell." Heejin chuckled. "For real though, we went out with the girls, got drunk. Tried to walk back here. Then made out for a while." Heejin explained.

"Did you leave any marks?" You asked.

"Probably." Heejin shrugged.

You groaned and got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror, immediately seeing dark bruises on your neck.

"Heejin!" You yelled.

You heard moving and footsteps as Heejin stood next to you, "What?"

"Why?" You pointed to your neck.

"Oh shit, I did not know I did that. I might have some makeup to cover it up." Heejin started to go through her makeup stuff.

"Hey, wait." You grabbed Heejin's hand and spun her around to face you. "I didn't say I wanted them covered up, did I?"

"You don't? I thought you would be appalled to know I gave you those?" Heejin asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." You shrugged.

"Fuck, you're confusing." Heejin mumbled.

"I'm confusing? You make me confused everyday with your flirting then not flirting and acting like just friends." You stated.

"Because I don't know what you think." Heejin shrugged.

"Then maybe you could ask me? Because you leave me confused every day since I got here." You told her.

"I didn't mean to make you confused." Heejin scratched the back of her neck.

"Well figure out what you want to be with me, then come back to me." You said and walked out of the bathroom.

You grabbed your phone and went to text Lucas.

Y/n: coffee before classes? need to talk bout something

Lucas: yeah sure. be there in a min

You put your phone in your pocket and quickly put on some jeans and a random t shirt, putting your hair up into a messy bun and grabbed your bag before walking out and leaving the dorm.

"Y/n!"

You turned around and saw Lucas running up towards you.

"Sorry, I was trying to get here as fast as I could." Lucas said.

"Oh it's fine. I just needed to talk about something." You replied.

"Well let's start talking about it while we get coffee then?" Lucas suggested.

"Okay." You nodded.

1 HOUR LATER

"I'm just so confused with her ya know?" You said as you take a sip from your coffee.

"No I get that, I would be hella confused also. She's throwing a bunch of different signals." Lucas nodded.

"Exactly! Now I don't even know how to talk with her. Do I be flirty and teasing? Or act like we're just friends and room mates? Or do I act annoyed at all of this? The world will never know." You sighed.

"Okay the world will never know, but I'm sure you will. Depending on however long that takes. I know you'll be able to." Lucas said.

"Thanks Lucas. Also can I meet your friends today? At lunch maybe?" You asked.

"Oh yeah! Lemme text them and let them know. We'll go to that small cafe down the road." Lucas nodded and took his phone out.

"Awesome." You smiled.

"We should probably head to class, we have 15 minutes." Lucas checked the watch on his wrist and stood up.

You nodded and finished your coffee before standing up, "I don't wanna go to class!" You whined, "I have to see Heejin!"

"Oh come on, it's not like you said anything bad. You just said the truth of how you felt, so don't worry about it. She probably won't pay attention anyway." Lucas patted your head.

"Okay." You nodded. "Let's go then."

IN CLASS

"I regret deciding to come to this class." You said to Lucas.

"Why?" He asked.

"Its so boring!" You exclaimed. "The teacher is boring and we rarely do anything!"

"Not doing anything is a good thing." Lucas chuckled.

"Okay but I need to be doing something or else I am hyper as hell." You told him.

"Are you sure that's not just from having coffee?" Lucas asked.

You froze for a moment and shrugged, "I dunno."

"Well let's hope it's just the coffee." Lucas chuckled. 

"Why?" You asked. 

"Because I don't want to deal with you being hyper every single day." Lucas shrugged. 

"That makes sense." You nodded. "I'm sure it's just the coffee." 

As you went to trying to pay attention to the class a paper hit the back of your head, "What the fuck, i am going to kill the person who threw that." You looked around behind you and sighed before opening the crumbled up paper. 

stay away from your friends, they'll hurt you

"What the..." You whispered to yourself as Lucas looked at the paper. 

"Probably some stupid weirdo." Lucas took the paper and looked at it. 

"What is it supposed to mean?" You asked. 

"I don't know." Lucas shrugged and tossed it in the trash. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing." 

This time another paper was thrown at you and you turned to face the people behind you and glaring. You looked back at your desk and the new piece of paper. 

Ok you're probably tired of me but i need to talk to you after classes are over

-Heejin <3

You sighed and put your head on the desk as Lucas grabbed the paper. 

"Maybe she came to terms with herself?" Lucas said. 

"This talk is going to be hell." You mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

You were currently walking to the cafe with Lucas to meet his friends. 

"What if they don't like me?" You asked the tall boy. 

"I'm sure they will. They know I have good taste in friends, and girls." Lucas smiled at you. 

"Okay." You nodded. "Let's just hope you're right." 

"I'm always right." Lucas replied. 

"Not always, or sometimes, rarely." You chuckled. 

"Rude." Lucas huffed. 

"Oh don't be a big baby." You gently nudged him. 

"I'm not being a baby." Lucas argued. 

"Yes you are." You told him. 

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled, "Time to meet the boys."

You nodded and walked inside of the cafe with Lucas as you immediately saw the boys you were meeting with, oh great. 

Lucas lead the way towards their table as you just followed behind him. The five boys smiled and waved at you both. 

Lucas sat down at the table as you sat down next to him. 

"Hey guys, this is Y/n who I told you about the other day." Lucas gestured to you.

"Hi." You waved at them. 

"Hey, I'm Mark." He smiled sweetly at you. 

"I'm Taeyong." He waved subtly. 

"Ten." He smiled at you widely. 

"I'm Doyoung." He smiled at you. 

"And lastly, I'm Yuta." He waved at you. 

"It's nice to meet you all, Lucas has said some good things." You smiled at them. 

"Ah really now? That's a shocker." Ten chuckled. 

"Anyway, you all know why I am introducing you guys to her right?" Lucas asked. 

"I barely understand your texting so not really." Doyoung shook his head. 

"Oh great." Lucas face palmed. 

"You guys remember Heejin?" Lucas asked. 

"Oh yeah, she was a cool girl." Taeyong nodded. 

"Yeah well Y/n is her room mate, and there has been some. Conflicts and odd interactions between the two." Lucas started. 

"Oh geez." Doyoung mumbled. 

"And Y/n here is also friends with Hoshi, so you can predict how that went." Lucas added. 

"They were fighting at the party right?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah, that's why I couldn't leave with you guys, I had to take Y/n home." Lucas answered. 

"Ohhhhhh." The boys said in unison. 

"Yeah, so we need one of you to uhm, 'date' Y/n." Lucas put up air quotes. 

"Why can't we actually date?" Taeyong asked. 

"Oh lord." Yuta chuckled, "He just wants to hit it, darling." he told you. 

Your jaw dropped as you turned red and turned to Lucas with a 'help me' expression. 

"Okay no one is hitting it." Lucas told them. "But I can't control what she does." 

"Lucas!" You exclaimed and hit his arm. 

"Sorry! Anyway, Heejin is supposed to talk to her after classes, so we need one of you to be her fake boyfriend when that happens." Lucas finished. 

"Okay. She chooses I assume?" Ten asked. 

"Yep." You grinned, "Which is why you all are here." 

"So whoever she chooses, we fake date her?" Mark asked. 

"Yes." You and Lucas answered. 

"Bet." Mark smiled at you. 

"Let's get this started then!" Lucas clapped his hands together. 

2 HOURS LATER 

"Okay, Y/n. Now is when you chose one of the boys." Lucas told you. 

You looked at the boys in front of you. 

Mark was really sweet to you and was a really nice guy in general. 

Taeyong was flirty but didn't push it over the limits, and he can cook a lot of stuff you learned. 

Ten was really entertaining and led the conversation the most and was always including you. 

Doyoung was quiet in the beginning but was really sweet and funny later. 

Yuta talked like he already knew you for years and protected you from Taeyong's flirting. 

Oh geez, this is huge. 

"Okay I'll go down in a line and say what I liked about them, then decide in the end." You told everyone as they nodded. 

"Mark, you were extremely nice and sweet and I loved how you treated me. You're near the top of my list." You smiled at him. 

"Thanks, Y/n." He smiled back. 

"Taeyong, I appreciate your attempts at flirting, and I'm flattered and I love that you can cook also." You said to him. 

Taeyong just nodded with a small smile, "Thanks." 

"Ten, you are truly an entertainer and very funny and I loved how sweet you were." You smiled widely at him. 

"I try my best." He chuckled, "But thank you." 

"Doyoung, I didn't like how quiet you were but you were also very sweet and funny with respect towards me." You smiled. 

"Thanks." He smiled back. 

"And Yuta, thank you for talking to me like a best friend and being slightly protective as well. I really appreciated it." You told him. 

"Thanks, Y/n." He smiled back. 

"So I have my decision." You told them all. 

"At the top of my list we have, Mark, and Yuta." You added. "But I will still be friends with you three." You smiled at them. 

"So what does that mean for us?" Mark asked. 

"Well, this is where I tell you who I chose." You chuckled.

"Right, we knew that." Yuta nodded with a chuckle. 

"I choose." You started. 

"Mark." You finished. 

Mark's jaw dropped as Yuta just smiled. 

"Now this doesn't mean I feel different about any of you, I really think we all can be friends still, really." You told them all. 

"Woah." Mark mumbled. 

"And Mark is the winner! Basically you two will be going on a coffee 'date' after your last class and end up at Y/n's dorm." Lucas told Mark. 

"Got it." Mark gave Lucas a thumbs up and smiled at you, "Thanks for choosing me, Y/n." 

"It was no problem." You smiled back at him. 

"Well, we have to get back to class. I will give you all her number to text." Lucas wrote on a piece of paper. 

"And I'll give you their numbers." Lucas told you. 

"Okay, it was nice to meet you all. Hopefully we can hang out soon!" You smiled at them all and stood up next to Lucas. "Bye!" You waved as you and Lucas walked out of the cafe. 

"Now we have to get to class, we have like half an hour." Lucas said to you.

"Fun." You chuckled. "What class is it?" 

"Your animation class, stupid." Lucas chuckled. 

"Shush, I barely remember my schedule." You huffed. 

"Hey, just talk to Yerim. Maybe she has some info on Heejin." He added. 

"True." You nodded. "I can get to class, but thanks for having me meet your friends." 

"It was no problem, just don't make it a big deal with Heejin." Lucas patted your head. 

"I know." You nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Y/n! Has Heejin talked to you this morning?" Yerim sat down beside you.

"When we woke up we talked, but since I left to get coffee with Lucas no, why?" You replied.

"She's been quiet today, I was just wondering if it had to deal with you." Yerim said.

"Well kinda. I said that she was confusing me and stuff then I said when you decide what you want with me talk to me. And now we're talking after classes at the dorm." You told the girl.

"Ohhhhh that makes sense, she's been writing down a bunch of stuff and talking to herself." Yerim nodded.

"Yeah, like I said, she's just confusing me." You said.

"I get that, she confuses a lot of people." Yerim nodded again.

"Yeah but I like it, it's like a chase. Except I don't know who is going after who." You sighed.

"Oh it's definitely Heejin running after you. Have you seen the girl? All she does is heart eyes towards you." Yerim giggled.

"Wait really?" You asked.

"Yes! Heejin is so in love with you its gross." Yerim answered.

"In love with me?" You questioned with wide eyes. 

"Oh, pretend I didn't say that! That was not meant for you to be heard!" Yerim quickly said. 

"No, no, no. What do you mean, in love with me?" You asked. 

Yerim mumbled under her breath and sighed, "She acts like she's totally in love with you." 

"Really?" You said, "She doesn't act like it." 

"She may not act like it, but she talks like it." Yerim shrugged. 

"Gosh now you're confusing me." You groaned. 

"I'm just saying, I have a good idea on what she's going to say to you tonight." Yerim smiled. 

"She told you?" You asked. 

"All of us, like usual." Yerim nodded. 

You groaned again and put your head on the table in front of you and hit it a couple times. 

AFTER CLASS

You had finally finished all your normal classes and now it was just left to go on a fake date with Mark, then talk to Heejin. 

You were walking out of your class when your phone dinged, signifying that you had gotten a text. You pulled your phone out and was met with a unfamiliar number reading;

Unknown: Hey! It's Mark, I was wondering if for our 'date' we could hit up a coffee shop and talk?

Y/n: That sounds really good actually 

Unknown: Great! Meet up in front of the main building?

Y/n: Sure! 

Y/n changed Unknown to Mark

Mark: Great, see you then! 

You smiled at your phone and put it away before going towards the main building. 

AN HOUR LATER

You and Mark have been talking for around an hour but it felt like a whole lot more. 

"We should probably head back to our dorms, it's getting late, and you have to talk to Heejin." Mark said as he payed for the drinks. 

"Right." You nodded. 

"Can I ask a question?" Mark asked. 

"Sure." You nodded in reply. 

"Are you and Heejin like, dating or not?" Mark questioned. 

"I don't know, one second she acts like she is then the next she acts like we're just friends." You shrugged. 

"Oh, okay." Mark nodded, "Well I can drive you up to your dorm building and walk you in if you want." Mark offered. 

"I would love that." You smiled at him. 

Mark smiled and gestured towards the door as he opened it. You chuckled and shook your head at his actions and walked outside. 

"Let's go!" Mark grinned and went over to his car, opening the passenger door for you. 

"Thanks." You smiled and got in the car and buckled up. 

Mark got in the driver seat and buckled up before driving off out of the parking lot. 

You sighed slightly as you rested your head on the window. Your conversation with Heejin can either go very well, however the hell that happens, or extremely bad, which will most likely be the case. 

"Y/n? We're here." Mark waved his hand in front of your face. 

"Oh, sorry. Caught up in my thoughts." You chuckled and got out of the car as did he. 

"Thinking about how it's gonna go?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm worried so much." You sighed. 

"Maybe, just maybe you have feelings for her." Mark shrugged. 

"WHAT?! NO! I do NOT have feelings for Jeon Heejin!" You exclaimed. 

"You're getting very defensive about it." Mark teased. 

"I do not. Have feelings for Jeon Heejin. She's the heartbreaker." You told him. 

"I'll ask Lucas then, he knows you way better." Mark chuckled. 

"Oh my gosh." You sighed as you walked into the building and towards the elevator. 

"Just saying, what if you do have feelings for her?" Mark asked. 

"I dunno, I mean. She is pretty, and nice, and funny, and sweet, and her cute little smile and how she respects me enough to let me live my own life and not take over, the way she can pull off almost any outfit and still look amazing." You ranted on. 

Mark stared at you for a whole ass minute or longer as you both got onto the elevator. 

"Oh my gosh I think I have feelings for Jeon Heejin." You said quickly and looked up at Mark. 

"Yeah you definitely do." Mark nodded. "With that rant, you gotta feel something." 

"Oh my gosh, what do I do if she says she doesn't want anything with me? We're just room mates and that's it? Nothing else happens? What if she stops talking to me?" 

Mark covered your mouth with his hand and shook his head, "None of that is going to happen, stop worrying about it. But you definitely have to feel something for her."

You groaned and covered your face with your hands as the elevator stopped and you walked out with him towards your room. 

"I'm just scared, I guess." You muttered. 

"Don't be, as rude as she can be. All she is, is nice to you. From what Lucas said, so don't worry about it." Mark said. 

You nodded as you stopped in front of your door. "This is my room." 

"With the famous heartbreaker, huh?" Mark chuckled. 

"Yeah." You chuckled with a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe?"

"Just text me." Mark smiled. 

You smiled back and kissed his cheek, "Oh and thank you for the coffee, it was really good. Bye." 

Mark nodded and waved slightly as you unlocked the door and walked inside, immediately seeing Heejin on her bed.

"Hey." You said and closed the door and locked it.

"Huh? Oh hey." Heejin looked up and smiled. "Where uhm, where were you?"

"I was hanging out with my friend, Mark." You answered and put down your bag.

"Mark? Like Mark Lee?" Heejin asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" You asked.

"Yeah, we were friends." Heejin nodded.

"Oh thats cool, he's cute right?" You chuckled. "We got coffee and just talked about everything. He's so sweet too."

"Mhm." Heejin hummed. "Okay can we stop talking about Mark and what I actually wanted to talk to you about?"

"Sure." You sat down on your bed.

"Okay, first I have a question. What do you think about me?" Heejin asked.

"Well uhm, I think you're totally different from what everyone else says." You shrugged.

"Huh?" Heejin tilted her head to the side.

"You're different from what everyone says. Everyone says you're the cold girl who hooks up with every girl and breaks hearts, but you're really just a normal girl in college with normal friends who likes to sing and write music, and play the guitar and go out and have fun." You said.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Heejin mumbled.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"I knew you would say that." Heejin stood up. "I knew it, you would say I was 'different'. I'm not that different. It's just what I show to others and what I don't. Fuck, I don't even know why I showed you, I didn't even know you."

"Then why did you show me the real you, Heejin? Because I can have this conversation go on for a while." You crossed your arms.

"I don't know! I just did! A-And I don't know why and it doesn't make sense. I don't do that, only to the girls." Heejin paced around the room.

"Okay, calm down." You stood up and put your hands on her shoulders. "Look at me."

Heejin sighed and looked at you.

"I don't know why you did it either, but, it isn't a bad thing. Did you really, really want to break my heart like the other girls?" You asked her.

"No." Heejin sighed.

"Then why are you freaking out so much?" 

"Because I want to explain everything before I say what I actually want us to be." Heejin replied.

"Okay." You took your hands off her shoulders. "Then explain."

"Right, uhm. I don't know why I didn't act like I usually do to other people. I just didn't. It's like, I saw you and. Fuck, I don't know." Heejin sighed.

"You do know, Heejin. Just say it. I won't react badly." You shrugged.

"I felt something, okay? And I don't know what that thing was but it wasn't bad, I saw you with Hoshi and it made me mad, I didn't want him to do the same thing he did to me. A-And I wanted to protect you from anything that could possible hurt you. And I don't know why." Heejin explained.

"You wanted to, protect me?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.

"Yeah, and like I said, I have no clue why." Heejin sighed.

"Have you talked to the girls about this? Because I don't think you understand yourself right now." You said.

"Yes I talked to the girls about it. And they said to talk to you and I understand myself." Heejin replied.

"Okay, then continue your explanation on how you had this feeling." You sighed.

"That's it. That's all I got, because it's 'love' apparently. That's what they all said! 'Oh it's love, Heejin. Heejin's in love'." Heejin started to rant on.

"They're not wrong." You shrugged. 

"What?" Heejin stopped talking to ask.

"I mean aren't they?" You walked up to Heejin again. "That does kind of sound like love, Heejin."

"It is?" Heejin asked. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck."

"What? Is it so bad?" You asked.

"No! No its not bad its just. Shocking for me. To be in love. With Someone. After Hoshi." Heejin kept pointing at herself. 

"Heejin love is normal. We love a lot of things. A person is pretty much the same." You said.

"No a person is different. A person is when you care for them so much and you would do everything for them. Nothing else is like that." Heejin argued. 

"Heejin, thats not a bad thing. Just think about it. A type of love for a person is, such a good thing. And if you think you do love me? Then so help me you say it." You chuckled.

"Why?" Heejin asked.

"Heejin, it's the same feeling I have. Okay, I don't regret any time that I have spent with you. I was so happy when you kissed me at that party. I loved how you would call me babygirl to try and annoy me. When you taught me how to play the guitar. Anytime that I'm with you it is the best time of my life. I am pouring out my heart right now and if you reject me I will slap you. Because I am in love with you, Jeon Heejin. And I didn't accept it at first. But I did eventually. And its going to take however long it takes for you. But you have to accept that you're in love with me." You explained to her and put your hands on her shoulders.

"Fuck, I hate that you're right." Heejin mumbled with a small laugh before hugging you.

You chuckled and shook your head as you hugged back, "No you don't."

"Yeah, Yeah." Heejin chuckled. "I'm so happy this went right."

"Did you actually worry about having this conversation?" You asked.

"A little bit." Heejin nodded.

"You never have to worry about talking to me, now." You smiled.

"I guess you're right." Heejin nodded again.

"I'm always right, trust me."


	12. Chapter 12

"Y/n wake up! It's saturday and I'm bored!" 

You groaned and rolled over, opening your eyes to see Heejin in front of you. "I don't wanna get up."

"Please?" Heejin pouted.

"Fine." You mumbled and sat up. "What do you want to do today?"

"I dunno." Heejin shrugged. "I was just bored."

"Oh my gosh." You face palmed. "Okay what would you like to do then?" 

"Hang out with you and the girls." Heejin answered.

"Then let's do that." You shrugged.

"Yay." Heejin smiled and kissed your cheek. "I already texted the girls and their on their way."

"I had a feeling you would say that." You chuckled and stood up. "But I'm taking a shower first." You added as you grabbed some clothes.

"Or together." Heejin chuckled.

"Maybe later." You said and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

15 MINUTES LATER

"The girls are here!" Heejin shouted.

"Stop yelling. Give me a few seconds to change." You told her.

You got out of the shower and put on some clothes which was just black ripped jeans and a random t shirt. You walked out of the bathroom with a towel, drying your hair as you saw the girls. "Oh hey."

"Did you just wake up?" Hyunjin asked.

"Yeah, Heejin woke me up by yelling." You glared at Heejin for a moment.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Heejin whined.

"Lies." You mumbled. "But yes, I just woke up."

"You got major bags under your eyes." Chaewon chuckled.

"Big shocker." You chuckled also. "I always have bad bags, I don't sleep anymore at this point."

"Oh, thats not good." Jiwoo said.

"Yeah, but it's whatever, really." You finished drying your hair and put the towel away and went to sit on your bed. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well we planned on going out and getting some food." Heejin answered.

"Bet, let's go do that then." You shrugged.

"But before we do that." Haseul spoke, "Did you two talk yesterday or not?" 

Heejin and you exchanged a glance before shrugging and looking back at the girls, "Yeah, we did." 

"And how did it go?" Vivi continued for Haseul.

"Well uh. good?" You answered, though it sounded like a question as you looked at Heejin for help.

"Yeah, it went good." Heejin nodded with a small smile.

"Oh that's good!" Haseul smiled, clasping her hands together. "I'm glad you two talked it out. Did you decide on anything?"

"Decide?" You questioned, tilting your head to the side as you looked at Heejin. "We were supposed to decide something?"

"Shit, thats what I forgot." Heejin mumbled as she looked between you and Haseul. "I forgot..."

"Of course you did." Jungeun chuckled. "That's not a very big surprise." 

"I'm still confused." You said, running a hand through your hair with a sigh.

"Well you and Heejin were supposed to decide on what you two were going to be. But since Heejin forgot you now have to decide." Haseul explained.

"Oh." You said simply, your face turning red slightly as you looked at Heejin, "Why did you have to forget?"

"I didn't mean to!" Heejin exclaimed. "It just kinda happened..." 

You sighed, shaking your head, "Fine, let's decide then." 

"Right now?" Heejin asked, "Like right now right now?"

"Yes right now, Heejin." You nodded. "Since you forgot. Right now."

"Right uhm." Heejin said before pausing. "Look, can all of you except Y/n leave the room at least?"

"Alright. Let's go then girls." Haseul said as she stood up and looked at Heejin, mouthing a quick "dont mess it up." before she went towards the door and opened it and leaving, quickly followed by the rest of the girls.

"Don't die, Y/n." Hyunjin patted your shoulder as she walked out of the room last and closed the door. 

Heejin let out a sigh once all the girls had left as she looked at you, "So...Let's uh decide I guess."

"I guess." You shrugged. "So let me ask it then. Heejin, what would you like to be with me?"

"I don't know." Heejin shrugged. "I don't want to ruin anything.."

"Ruin?" You tilted your head to the side. "What do you mean ruin?"

"I'm worried I'll ruin it somehow. And I don't want to." Heejin answered.

"Heejin I seriously doubt you'll ruin anything. It's just me." You said to her, resting your chin on the palm of your hand. "Are you seriously worried?"

"Yes I'm worried, Y/n." Heejin nodded with a small sigh. "I don't want to fuck up."

"I'm sure you won't." You shook your head. "You aren't a bad person." 

"I just don't know." Heejin sighed. "Like, yes I want to be with you but at the same time I'm scared I'll do something and mess it all up." 

"You won't mess it up, Heejin. If you want to be with me then just say it." You told her. 

"But what if I do? And then you hate me afterwards and everything is gone?" Heejin asked.

"Oh my gosh." You sighed, running a hand through your hair. "Heejin, you won't mess it up okay? Just trust me on this, please?" 

Heejin didn't reply for a couple seconds as she looked down at the ground. 

She looked up back at you and stood up before walking towards you and stopping in front of you. 

You could sense the hesitation she had before she quickly leaned in and kissed you. Your eyes widened at the sudden kiss but you kissed back without hesitation. 

Just as quick as it started it ended. Heejin pulled away and smiled at you. 

"I want to be with you, Y/n. Even if I do fuck it up in the end."


End file.
